


An Imminent Disaster

by subobscura



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subobscura/pseuds/subobscura
Summary: Starsky and Hutch take a little time out from catching lowlifes to enjoy a sweet treat.
Relationships: Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	An Imminent Disaster

They decided to get ice cream on their lunch break, the heat enough to make the seats of the Torino sticky and the air thick with pollution. They stopped at Nanabette’s, and waited in a ten minute line. The happy families and giggling teenagers behind the counter were a surreal contrast to the lowlifes they spent the rest of their day chasing. 

Starsky ordered his usual sundae, topped with nuts, whipped cream, and a maraschino cherry. He was distracted by a sleek black 1968 Pontiac GTO turning the corner, when Hutch leaned over and took a huge bite out of the top of his sundae, including the coveted cherry _and_ the whipped cream. Hutch chewed and swallowed with a certain smug satisfaction Starsky found appalling. 

Mouth dropped open, Starsky exclaimed, “You’re mean! You’re really, really mean! You!”

“I was just saving you from an imminent ice cream disaster,” Hutch replied, gesturing towards the sides of Starsky’s cone, streaked with melting chocolate fudge kahlua. The innocent schoolboy expression was belied by the evil twinkle in his eyes. 

“I had it under control,” Starsky pouted, on his way to a full sulk. _A hard assed detective should not be able to pout like that_ , Hutch thought. 

Looking around, Hutch checked to make sure they were unobserved, tucked into the side alley next to Nanabette’s. He leaned over once again, this time to steal a long, thorough chocolate flavored kiss, with undertones of surprise. “Forgive me?” he asked, knowing full well he was leaning hard on Starsky’s inherent good nature. 

“Temporary truce,” Starsky decided. “But I’m watching you buddy. Now eat your tofutti rice dreamsicle.” He shuddered dramatically. 

Hutch later had great fun licking chocolate fudge kahlua from Starsky’s beautiful fingers. Summer in Bay City did have some compensations after all, he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Again for the Thursday Trivia challenge at the bRomance FB group, sneaking this in under the wire. I'm going to call them my sweet nothings, because they are pure fluff.


End file.
